


But You've Hurt Me In A Way That I've Never Known

by revenblue



Series: [series] Halfway Right [5]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Chatlogs, Communication, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Perry is mentioned but doesn't actually appear, Perry's actions have consequences, featuring the first instance of Talking About It in this series, sudden format change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: In which Peter the Panda is conflicted, and not because he's in a love triangle like his life is a teenage romance novel.Really, the love triangle thing is the least of his worries.





	But You've Hurt Me In A Way That I've Never Known

**Author's Note:**

> The fallout of Wake, featuring sudden pov/format change yay! XD
> 
> ...Just in time for the first good decision anyone makes in this entire series.
> 
> ~~That's not a coincidence.~~

dr d: Peter the Panda?

peter: dr d

dr d: Have you seen Perry the Platypus lately? He hasn't thwarted me in DAYS and I'm getting worried.

peter: y

peter: hes w me

dr d: Is he alright? Last time I saw him he. How do I say this?

dr d: He tried to KISS me.

dr d: You think you know a guy and then he springs Feelings on you out of nowhere.

dr d: So I pushed him back. Just for some, you know, breathing room.

dr d: Literal breathing room.

dr d: What else was I supposed to do?

dr d: It's not every day your NEMESIS tries to kiss you.

dr d: He's lucky I didn't inator him!

dr d: I thought he'd wait there while I composed myself, but he apparently not.

dr d: Peter the Panda?

peter: no

peter: hes not

dr d: What?

dr d: What happened? Is he hurt? Don't tell me you HURT him Peter the Panda, that's MY job.

peter: ffs let me finish d

peter: hes drunk

peter: aslp on my couch

peter: i fucked up

dr d: What did you DO?

peter: i hd sx w him

peter: twice

dr d: Was it worth it?

peter: no

peter: he ws drunk

peter: we both wr, t 1st tm

peter: i kno thats not an xcuse but

peter: fuck

peter: i wanted him so bad

peter: he didnt say no

peter: what ws i sup2 thnk?

peter: that hed run off t nxt day and hide 4 DAYS?

peter: spoiler thats what hppnd

peter: i clld i txtd hrd nthng

peter: thn 2day he

peter: fcuk

peter: he ws alrdy drunk

peter: felt me up

peter: i shdve pshd him away

peter: didnt

peter: im weak d

peter: hes evrythng i evr wntd

peter: n he made me feel lk nthng

peter: u still there d?

peter: ur quiet

peter: pls d

peter: wtf do i do now?

peter: i cnt keep doin this

dr d: If you want, I could help take your mind off him?

dr d: I mean. We could.

dr d: Have sex?

dr d: Peter the Panda? You there?

peter: thx but no

dr d: I see how it is.

dr d: Am I not GOOD enough for you, Peter the Panda?

dr d: And by "good" I mean a Good Guy. Like YOU.

dr d: Or Perry the Platypus.

dr d: That's what this is all about, isn't it? You chose him over me.

dr d: I know when I'm not wanted.

peter: stfu d

peter: its not U

peter: or him

peter: its just

peter: sex got me in2 this mess d

peter: its not goin 2 help

peter: i c that now

peter: tldr

peter: thx but no

dr d: Oh.

dr d: Are you sure?

peter: u dsrv 2 b sum1s 1st choice

peter: not a rebound

peter: im there rn n it sux, d

peter: 0/10 do not rec

peter: im flattrd but u gotta luv urslf

peter: lrn frm my mst8s

peter: im gonna

peter: im gonna tk p home

peter: hes not safe 2 drive lk ths

dr d: Stay safe.

peter: thx d. u 2

peter: n U

peter: tlk 2 p

peter: when hes up

peter: hell listn 2 u

peter: tty soon

* * *

SCTS: Hello, you're with Seattle Crisis Text Support.

peter: hi?

peter: idk what 2 do

SCTS: That's fine, take your time.

peter: i thnk i need 2 tlk to sum1

SCTS: That's generally why people come to us. What's your name?

peter: peter

SCTS: Hi, Peter. I'm Talia. What can I help you with?

peter: so theres this guy i lk

peter: cll him p

peter: i met him

peter: fuck ok

peter: he has a crush on this other guy. d.

peter: gd teen nvl luv trngl

peter: 1 day he saw me w d

peter: assmd the wrst

peter: it wsnt but cnt blame him

peter: id crushd on him a while

peter: but that ws t 1st tm we tlkd

peter: n e way

peter: they hv a Thing so i bow out

peter: its only plte

peter: d still keeps in cntct

peter: i wrk w p

peter: diff brnch

peter: dnt c him much

peter: a fw days ago p came 2 me

peter: trns out hed kssd d

peter: n d pncd

peter: ddnt kno @ t tme

peter: ddnt pry

peter: we got drunk

peter: him drwnng srrws

peter: i wntd 2 imprss him so i kept up

peter: n we hd sx

peter: i tht he wntd it

peter: but he cldnt go fst enuf aftr

peter: figrd that ws t nd

peter: frndshp ruind

peter: bc i got greedy

peter: ddnt hr frm him untl 2nite

peter: he shwd up

peter: no wrnin

peter: drunk

peter: i thnk he drove

peter: what if hed died?

peter: fuck

peter: ok

peter: ok

peter: im fine

peter: so

peter: he ws drunk

peter: got hndsy

peter: i let him tlk me in2 it

peter: d mssgd. aftr.

peter: hes wrrd abt p

peter: thats how i hrd abt t kiss

peter: n he offrd sx 2

peter: bc my lf is a gd teen nvl

peter: still dnt kno hw 2 feel abt that

peter: n e way

peter: i took p home

peter: but i cnt b sre it wnt hppn agn

peter: i still wnt him

peter: but i

peter: i cnt let him do that 2 me agn

peter: dnt wanna jst abndn him tho

peter: hes my friend

peter: or i tht he ws

peter: wht do i do?

SCTS: You're allowed to say no.

peter: i cnt

SCTS: Peter, just because you have feelings for him, doesn't mean you have to let him rape you.

peter: but he

peter: rape?

SCTS: You don't have to call it that if you don't want to, but what he did to you is not okay, Peter. And none of it is your fault.

peter: shit

peter: i

peter: shit

peter: he wdnt

peter: but

peter: hes not doin 2 good rite now

peter: dsnt mk it btr but

peter: fuck

peter: he needs sum1

peter: he needs me

SCTS: Does he have other friends?

peter: ha

peter: not in ths bsns

peter: me n d r all he hs

peter: n his fam but they dnt kno

peter: not safe

peter: n THEYRE all I hv

peter: i kno its codpndnt af but not much i cn do

peter: i tld d 2 tlk 2 p tho

peter: i jst

peter: fuck

peter: idk what i wnt

peter: him 2 aplgs?

peter: or jst

peter: him

peter: t frndshp we HAD

peter: b4

peter: i cnt evn say it

peter: cn i evr trust him agn?

peter: no

peter: no i cnt

peter: not aftr

peter: wnt 2 tho. but shdnt.

peter: i dsrv btr

peter: ffs. im dumb

peter: lk that wsnt obv

peter: tld d HE dsrvd btr thn ths

peter: ddnt rls i do 2

peter: sigh

peter: n e way

peter: thx talia

peter: 4 lstng

peter: rdng

peter: sm dif

peter: i kno what i gotta do now

peter: thx 4 all ur help

SCTS: Glad to hear it!

SCTS: Don't hesitate to come back if you need someone to talk to.

peter: wll do

peter: thx agn

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [Break Me Shake Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEVo5zSMp3Y) by Savage Garden, which, like Given Up in the previous fic, perfectly summarises where the pov character is. In this case, Peter.
> 
> I actually started writing this while working on Scream (part 3), bc I had a sudden urge to hear Peter's perspective of the whole thing. Or something.
> 
> So, yeah, there'll be occasional chatlog segments from now on, all in Peter's pov.


End file.
